nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Rottytops
Rottytops is a family member of a Zombie Clan. Rotty travels the land by caravan, threatening to eat peoples' brains. She has two brothers (Abner and Poe Cadaver). Rotty is obsessed with Shantae's brains and the thought of eating them. Overview Personality Rotty is a free spirit, being friendly, energetic, and headstrong. However, she is also extremely untrustworthy, crafty, and manipulative. From their first encounter, Rotty builds a complicated but mostly friendly relationship with Shantae. Although she initially threatens to eat her brains, she grows fond of the half-genie, mainly because Shantae won't run away from her like other people. Rottytops subsequently both helps her and deceives her over the course of the sequels, although it is revealed in The Pirate's Curse that she genuinely considers Shantae her best friend, but has trouble communicating it. Appearance She has a curvy and slim figure. Being a zombie she has green skin and choppy, dark green hair, and red eyes. She has stitches on her left arm and right leg. She wears a short purple tank top that exposes her midriff, a yellow headband, skull earrings, a matching skull buckle on her brown belt, navy blue jean shorts, and a black choker around her neck. Her idle sprite animation has her hands on her hips as she swings back and forth in place. Game Appearances Shantae Rottytops first appears once the player arrives at the Zombie Caravan, which only appears at night in the Swamps. Shantae meets Rottytops in a building that reads "KEEP OUT". Shantae asks for the location of another dungeon but Rottytops refuses to answer unless Shantae agrees to race her. They bargain that if Shantae wins, Rottytops will open the dungeon and if Shantae loses, Rottytops gets to eat her brains. Once the player agrees, they enter another stage in which Rottytops and Shantae race. This stage contains obstacles the player must jump over and slide under using perfect timing.. If Shantae loses, Rottytops offers to either try again or give her the brains. The player can race an infinite amount of times. If the player wins the race, Rottytops opens the next dungeon by removing her leg and using the tip of its bone as a key. If the player talks to her again, she mentions what direction you must go and her love for brains. Shantae can also race Rottytops when the player feels like it as a bonus mini-game. The Zombie Caravan only appears at night unless the player obtains the dance steps that transports Shantae to Caravan. As this dance automatically sets the in-game clock to nighttime, it's a nifty trick if the player is searching for fireflies. Shantae: Risky's Revenge In the sequel, Shantae meets Rottytops in the forest where she is apparently traveling on her own with a wagon that's pulled by a skeleton horse. She tells Shantae that she is traveling around and sampling the local cuisine. She then gives Shantae a sample which is a dog name Wobble Bell. Shantae questions Rottytops if she has heard of the Magical Seal. Rottytops says no but sends her Chit Chat Spider out into the "World-Wide Web" to ask the other zombies if they've heard of it. Everyone responds no but Rottytops warns Shantae about the three Barons she is in search of. Rottytops also mentions her two brothers who appear later on in need of Shantae's help for "zombie coffee". Later in the game, she and her brothers kidnap Mimic for Risky Boots in exchange for a large supply of coffee (and in Rotty's case, Shantae's brains). After delivering Mimic to her, Risky backs out on the deal. The siblings begrudgingly leave not wanting trouble, with Rotty crying. Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Rottytops plays several roles in the events of Pirate's Curse. She is first met by Shantae on Spiderweb Island, where she and her brothers have lived since leaving the Zombie Caravan. Though Shantae still harbors bitter feelings for Rotty's role in the loss of her powers, the zombie girl manages to appeal to Shantae's heroic nature by tricking the half-genie into carrying her through a monster-infested forest. During the events of Tan Line Temple, Rotty is among the girls that the palace guards have mistaken for their princess. Unlike the others, Rotty likes the skimpy princess outfit she is made to wear, and insists she's going to keep it. However, she's back in her normal outfit after the real princess returns. Later on, Shantae visits Rotty with a Lost Soul from the Village of Lost Souls and asks for her help in identifying who it belongs to. A major moment of character development occurs when Shantae visits the Village of Lost Souls and meets a girl who greatly resembles Rottytops to the point that they have the same eyes, both wear yellow headbands, and have similar poses when happy (their sprites are also very similar, although her color pattern and clothes are different). The girl is unable to remember who she is but mentions that she has frequent dreams of happily living outside of the village. When Shantae gives her a Locket, the girl begins to remember her past life and that she had two caring brothers, similar to the ones watching out for her in her dreams. The girl also mentions that in her dreams, she has a friend that is always by her side in spite of all the tricks she plays on her, which flatters Shantae when she realizes whom she is referring to. When Shantae visits Rottytops after visiting the Village of Lost Souls, she tells her that no matter what happens, they will always be friends. At the end, it is revealed that the zombies have moved back to the mainland, she has a sleepover at Shantae's Lighthouse, while her brothers go in search of their former identity, as well as the Zombie Caravan to re-join it. Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Rottytops is playable in Half-Genie Hero for the first time. This new costume (right) for Rottytops, The Pit Crew outfit, debuts in Half-Genie Hero. She wears a yellow headband skull headset, a checkered bandeau, a red jacket tied around her waist, gray sweatpants, yellow gloves, and red and yellow sneakers. In Shantae's story, Rottytops appears in Scuttle Town after Shantae defeats Wilbur. She's excited about the flying carpet race at Cape Crustacean and wants Shantae to find two tickets. Once Shantae learns that a crime is going to be committed there, Rotty changes into her Pit Crew outfit to infiltrate the race and help Shantae out. At the end of the race, she declares Shantae the winner by default, as the Ammo Baron has stolen everyone else's flying carpet. Rottytops disappears after this, but reappears in Scuttle Town after the Hypno Baron has been defeated and recommends that Shantae return to the Hypno Baron's Castle to seek out her brothers, who are renovating it in order to get the zombie hamster needed to complete Mimic's invention. When Shantae is ready to face Risky Boots, Rotty wishes her luck but calls dibs on her brains in the event that she fails. Costume Pack DLC In Officer Mode, Rotty appears in brief cameos as one of the Space Hooligans whom Shantae has to collect on each stage. Friends To The End Rotty, alongside Bolo and Sky, enter Shantae's mind and try to undo the effects of the dark magic. While trying to help Shantae, Rotty and Sky are often fighting instead of working together. In one of Shantae's memories, it is revealed that Shantae views Rotty as a normal human and not as a zombie; she assumes this is why Shantae's always so nice to her, while others avoid Rotty. As a playable character, she has combat abilities, which usually involve using body parts. * Head Throw '''- Rotty can throw her own head and reform in the place where the head was thrown to. When aiming her head, her surroundings appear to freeze, except for some moving platforms. Throughout the entire attack, she is immune to damage. She will lose health if her head is thrown down a pit or towards spikes.While this move deals a solid five damage, its main use is as a platforming ability to get past dark magic barriers. * '''Leg Pull - Rotty pulls out her leg and uses it as a weapon. It is the strongest weapon''' and can deal eight damage points at maximun level. * 'Regeneration '- By using '''Special Move that consumes her 'Dream Magic, '''Rotty can eat a brain and heal herself and the whole team. * '''Loyalty '- It is revealed by Bolo in the battle against Nega-Shantae that, despite her recklessness and unpredictability, Rotty will never quit if the case concerns her friends. Category:Shantae characters Category:Playable characters Category:Third party characters Category:Undead